Death Does Not Become You
by PiperBlue
Summary: Written for Kennett Week '13 - Day 3: Alternative Universe Takes place during S4E23: Graduation. An AU o/s of what happened when Bonnie showed Kol that she was dead.


_AN: Written for Kennett Week '13 - Day 3: AU, Takes place during S4E23_

* * *

"I died." Bonnie stated softly.

Kol's smile fades with understanding. His smugness dissolving as a plethora of thoughts run through his mind.

"And I want the same thing you want. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business. There's so much I still want to do. Dreams yet to live. I wanna stay here, Kol, more than anything." Bonnie said, the pain and longing evident in her voice.

He wanted so badly to fix this for her. She, of all people, shouldn't be dead. He valued witches and their purpose in the balance of things, especially those from Ayanna's line. In his short time in Mystic Falls he'd seen and heard of how she suffered in service to, not only nature, but the desires of the Salvatore and Gilbert families.

True, she loved Elena and Jeremy, and tolerated the Salvatore's. But was her life worth whatever it was she'd done this time to "save the day" for them, for those so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls?

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's do it together." Kol requested, offering his hand to her, "Drop the veil. We can stay. We can live."

"I can't."

"But everything you just said-"

"Is true. But we can't always get what we want. There is far more to lose… too much at stake."

"But. We. Get. To. Live." Kol emphasized.

"I'm sorry, Kol. It's just that the benefits for _us_ don't outweigh the risks to _everyone_ else.

"Who's at risk? Stefan? Damon? Young Elena, who has everyone looking out for her?" He was frustrated now, and it came through in his voice, in every inflection and intonation."What about you? Who has your best interests at heart? Who has been willing to sacrifice anything for you?"

"Kol, please." She implored him, "They're my friends, and if I can protect them, my family, the town…I'll do what I have to."

"They'll all be fine, they have one another. We have each other. We can run far and fast away from here, from the constant need to rescue them all. C'mon Bonnie! Let's just try." He moved toward her slowly, and took her hand. "You deserve better then all this, you deserve someone who will protect your back, make sure your life is valued. I know you're special, I could sense it that day in Shane's hallway. And I think you sensed something about me too. Besides what other threats are there? You took care of Silas."

"You are loyal and fiercely protective. Someone needs to protect them from Silas. And I would protect you if I could-"

"What does Silas have to do with anything anymore? I don't need you to protect me. Let me be there for you." He requested, stepping more into her space and placing a hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his palm, and it felt nice. He then wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. Which she returned, tightly, as if he was the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground.

He looked down at her face, her green eyes flashed with decision. A determination burned there that didn't exist a few minutes before. "Bonnie, what are you-" He started to question but was cut off by Bonnie lips as she kissed him.

He sank into the feel of her lips, that feeling of goosebumps rising tingles across his skin, and he clung to her body. His hands roamed, and grasped like he was trying to pull her into himself.

She broke the kiss, and placed both hands against the sides of his face and started to chant an incantation.

"Bonnie? No! What are you doing?" He tried to pull away from her, but she held fast. Then suddenly it was over, she'd stopped and looked up at him. He hacked out a cough and took a deep breath in. "What-What just happened?" He raised his right hand up to touch hers against his face. The feel of needing breath felt odd and uncomfortable, but the most unusual thing was that he could no longer feel her delicate hand against his warm cheek. The thought that his face was warm struck him. He stepped back from Bonnie like she was on fire.

"What have you done? Am I- How did you-" He couldn't figure out what to ask first, and stood there dumbstruck.

"I closed the veil. I did a spell to bring you back." She quirked her lips into a small smile, " I guess it worked. I wasn't sure it would, but you're still here."

"Why darling? Why would you do this?" He asked moving quickly back toward her, trying to grab her shoulders, but catching nothing. "I'm alive, I mean alive, alive! Wait, how- how can I see you?" he asked stroking where her cheek should be, yet feeling nothing.

"I guess it's like when I brought Jeremy back before," She surmised, enjoying his touch, even though he couldn't feel it. "He started seeing ghosts after."

"But why, Bonnie, why do this? I was just beginning to hope that, perhaps, we could…" He trailed off knowing she understood.

"I know. But I'm dead. That means that my power no longer has a hold on Silas. If he comes back, you're probably the only one that will have the foresight to-"

"No! Not without you!" As he shouted this, a fire erupted nearby. They both flinched at the sudden light and heat. His anger breathing life into it. He was taken aback, and the shock of it redirected his temper, as his anger subsided, so too, did the fire. "What was that?" he asked, troubled by the lack of control he suddenly felt, and stared, eyes wide, at Bonnie.

"That wasn't me. It was you."

"Me?" He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Your mother, she was a witch. She must have passed that on to you." She said, a bit awed. She had a look on her face as if she was figuring things out on the fly. "The spirits must have plans for you. And I suppose since the spirits saw fit to allow you back, somehow they've also freed you from the curse of vampirism." She considered him carefully and continued, "You're… human now, Kol, which would allow you access to the spirits and the magic of your bloodline."

"You're saying I'm a witch?" He asked agog, "But I don't know anything about magic."

"Well, it's a good thing you can see ghosts then. I can help you a little, maybe even my grams… But you'll have to learn quickly. Silas will regain strength, and I don't think he'll waste any time in trying to get what he wants. It's because of that, that I'm afraid for Mystic Falls. And if you're a witch with even half the power your mother had, I'm a bit afraid for you as well."

Bonnie stepped back away from Kol, "Where are you going? You just said you were going to help teach me. That I may need to take on Silas, how am I supposed to do this alone, and on top of that, the fact that I'm apparently mortal again."

"You'll adjust fine, and I just have to go for a little while. If you need me, just think of me. I believe that's how it worked for Jeremy."

"Please, let's not bring little Gilbert in to this." He stepped toward her, and she retreated again, "Don't go. I need you now, I haven't been human in over 1000 years. What am I supposed to do?"

"Go, live life, learn magic. I'll be around when you need me." She said as she continued to step away from him. "Be careful of Silas. He'll know you won't want to help him. That you wanted to destroy his plans. I'll do what I can from this side."

Kol felt a bit overwhelmed by everything that had occurred in the last few minutes. "I wanted to be here, but I wanted you here too, really here."

"I know, me too, but this is just how things have to be." She replied sadly.

"I will find a way to help you, find a way to bring you back, Bonnie Bennett" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Just concentrate on you, Kol, on your magic, and on Silas. No one knows what he really looks like, he could be anyone." Bonnie instructed. "Take care Kol. I'll be there when you need me." As she said this she stepped back again, and disappeared.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Kol shouted into the darkness to no avail. She was gone. Just then, he hoped upon hope that she was right, that when he needed her, she'd be there.

He'd long valued witches, and now he was one. And the one he truly wanted was lost to the other side. He knew in that moment he wanted to know her, needed her. He was filled with a fiery determination that he would not let her down.

He would learn to use his magic, find a way to bring her back, then they would defeat Silas.

But they would do it… together.


End file.
